All My Life
by babygirl2006
Summary: Another one... I was really bored.. Have fun reading.. LOL


Disclaimer: I don't know own any of these characters... I don't own South Of Nowhere... Lyrics are not mine either MC Magic "All My Life"

Summary: Humm...

Feedback: Tell me what you think if you want too...

Authors Notes: Sorry but tonight is way to boring... Man I just don't even know so heres another one... have fun with it... LOL

All My Life

babygirl2006

**(Spencer's POV)**

_I walked into grays to see Ashley up on stage. I didn't know she was singing tonight. I know she said she wanted me to meet her here but I didn't know why. Ashley and I have been together now for 6 months. Life couldn't be better. Everyone is finally trying to deal with us. My mom is really the only one that has the problem but she is trying so thats good.. right? Well I hope so. I walked to the bar and got a water. I found a table and watched and listened to Ashley as she started talking._

"I'm going to be singing a song called sunshine.. I've been with a special someone for six months now and I love her so much. This song is to her." Ashley started looking around and once her eyes locked with mine she began to play, shortly followed by the lyrics.

"Tell me can I talk to you  
girl where do you come from  
I've been looking for you all of my life  
even though I barely know you girl   
I think maybe tonight's the night  
cuz I've been looking for your love all of my life

It's two o'clock in the morning and I'm still wide awake  
writing letters to you girl but I throw them all away  
because I, I wanna show you what I feel for you  
but these words and this paper just ain't good enough for you  
how can I prove to you that girl you live inside my mind  
and I could see your pretty face every time I close my eyes  
something about the way we met the day we met I can't forget  
I play this song again and again and I  
I tell myself that one day you gon be my special queen  
convince myself that you feel the same way for me  
and even though we just met it feels so right  
It's going down tonight

Tell me can I talk to you  
girl where do you come from  
I've been looking for you all of my life  
even though I barely know you girl   
I think maybe tonight's the night  
cuz I've been looking for your love all of my life

girl I can tell the way you feelin your smile is so revealing  
that sparkle in your eyes got knowing that that you're willing  
to take a ride with somebody like me   
let's take a chance girl and you can be my royalty  
my loyalty from this night until the very end

Its like a game that we play but everybody wins

you got me feelin for the taste of just one kiss  
I'm fantasizing what is like and I just can't stop this  
I think I'm going crazy so tell me can we talk pretty lady

Tell me can I talk to you   
girl where do you come from  
I've been looking for you all of my life  
even though I barely know you girl  
I think maybe tonight's the night  
cuz I've been looking for your love all of my life

now I've been looking for this baby girl all of my life   
the type of girl that is down for mine  
and if you feel the same way let me know girl let me know girl  
come on cause I've been looking for this babygirl all of my life  
the type of girl that is down for mine  
and if you feel the same way let me know girl let me know girl

Tell me can I talk to you  
girl where do you come from  
I've been looking for you all of my life   
even though I barely know you girl  
I think maybe tonight's the night  
cuz I've been looking for your love all of my life" _Ashley stopped singing and her eyes are still locked with mine. I love the feeling that she gives me even when she is across the room. She makes me feel love, warmth, wholeness, butterflies. Just every good feeling you could think of she makes me feel. I love her so so much._

"So what did you think?" She asked breaking me from my thoughts.

"It was awesome.. I loved it."

"Well thats good I guess." She turned away from me. I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and started kissing the back of her neck.

"I love you... Thank you. I was the best thing someone has done for me." She turned around in my arms and put her arms around my neck.

"well I love you too and Happy 6 months my love.." She met our lips. And I just got lost in the moment not realizing that almost everyone around us was staring. Ashley pulled away. "Come on lets get out of here." I intertwined our finger as we walked out of grays. I could never in my life be happier with someone else.

**THE END**


End file.
